The invention relates to a container for chemicals, which in particular shall be suitable for the use with a metering pump in the treatment of drinking water.
In the treatment of drinking water chemicals are added in dosed quantities mainly for decarbonisation and binding of aggressive carbon dioxide. To this end a container for chemicals is opened and a so-called chemicals suction head of a metering pump is entered into the container and the chemicals. When the chemicals are sucked out air will flow into the interior of the container in order to avoid a reduced pressure within the container, threby causing the danger of pollution and contamination.